


The Climb

by onthewingsofwar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates, The Climb, because we all need it right now, spoilers for 3X09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/onthewingsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry doubled over on the couch with a loud cry, pain piercing through his chest. There was a tugging in his gut, pulling him towards Starling City, and he only had one thought: I have to find him.</p><p>AU where soulmates can feel each other's pain, but only when one of them is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Climb

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal title is unoriginal.  
> Second Flarrow fic! The last episode of Arrow killed me, so I wrote fix-it fic with bonus soulmates. Also, I'm taking prompts at my tumblr onthewingsofchristmas if anyone is interested. Enjoy! :)

Barry doubled over on the couch with a loud cry, pain piercing through his chest.

Iris jolted and reached out to him, but he was already up and stumbling towards the door, hands pressed to his chest. The second he stepped outside, he ran, not caring if Iris saw. His body was going numb, an icy wind rushing past him as he fell, fell, fell. There was a tugging in his gut, pulling him towards Starling City, and he only had one thought: _I have to find him_.

* * *

 

Most people never met their soulmate. Well, that wasn’t exactly true. A lot of people met their soulmate, lived happily with them for years, but never knew the true connection they had.

Barry once asked his dad what it was like to realize that you had found your soulmate.

"It's one of the best feelings in the world," he said smiling softly, palm against the glass. "You finally know you really were made for that person, that you were destined to be together. It's so incredible, but it's also one of the saddest things you can feel. Because you know that your time together has come to an end. Even though your mother's gone, I'm happy that I know she was my soulmate."

There’s only one way to know who your soulmate is: you feel their pain, but only when they’re dying.

* * *

"Cisco," Barry gasped into the comm, the pain spreading with every step, "get me Felicity on the line _now_."

“On it.”

"What happened?" he demanded the second he heard the soft click signaling that she was on.

“‘What happened’?”

"To Oliver. I can feel his pain; he's dying, Felicity. What. Happened?"

Felicity gasped, "No. Oh God, he went up against Ra's al Ghul. I thought he could win. Bring him back here. Please hurry."

"On it." He hung up, pushing himself forward, faster than he'd ever run before. He had to reach Oliver before it was too late.

* * *

He tumbled to his knees beside Oliver’s body, ignoring the water seeping into his pants. The snow was stained crimson with blood, too much blood. He wasn’t going to make it. Barry shook his head. _Don’t think about that now. You have to grab him and get him out of here_.

He ran his hands down Oliver’s limbs, breathing a sigh of relief that nothing seemed broken. The wound on his chest was still bleeding, though, and Barry stripped off his jacket, tying it as tightly as he could around the other man’s chest.

He slid his arms under Oliver’s body, trying not to jostle the injury, and stood, stumbling slightly under the added weight. He forced his legs to move. He ran. He ran as fast as possible, keeping a close eye on Oliver, who was growing paler with each second. _Please,_ please _be okay. I can’t lose you too._

It took longer than he would have liked, but when he burst into the Arrow Cave with a rush of cold air, Felicity was standing ready with bandages and thread.

Barry carefully placed him on the table and pressed his hands against Oliver's chest, trying desperately to stop the steady flow of blood. "I should be taking him to an actual hospital. This is too bad for us to fix."

Felicity shook her head. "You know we can't. He wouldn't want that."

"He's going to _die_ , Felicity!"

"Barry, calm down." She placed a soothing hand on his shoulder. "You're his soulmate. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes. It means that I can feel how much pain he's in I know exactly how close he is to dying."

"But it also means that you can _save_ _him_."

Barry looked up at her sharply. Everyone had heard the stories: heroic knights rescuing injured maidens from dragons and sacrificing their lives to heal their soulmate. But they were just stories, right?

"It'll work. It has to."

"Ok. I have to try."

Oliver shifted slightly, eyes opening a crack. "D – don't you dare, Allen.” He paused, coughing weak and wet. Phantom blood poured into Barry’s lungs. “I'm not letting you die for me."

Barry gave him a faint smile. "I'll be fine. I have speed healing. We’ll _both_ be fine." _I hope_.

Before Oliver could argue, Barry peeled back the bloody jacket and pressed his palm to the wound, shuddering at the warm blood under his hand.

"Barry–"

He cut Oliver off by leaning forward, pressing his lips to the other man's.

It only took a moment; Barry could feel the heat radiating off of Oliver's injury as it began to heal. He also felt blood oozing from his own chest but ignored it. Within seconds, there was solid, unbroken skin under his hand, and he stumbled back, dropping to his knees.

"Barry!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm healing already." But he wasn't healing. He looked down at the red stain spreading down his shirt. He suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurring, and he collapsed.

* * *

Barry woke with a dull throbbing in his chest and a warm body pressed against his side. He tucked himself closer to whomever it was, humming happily.

"Morning, sleepy head."

He shook his head slowly.

"I know you're awake."

He sighed and stretched, flinching when pain shot through his chest.

"Easy there. You're not quite done healing."

Barry finally opened his eyes. He was in the Arrow Cave, Oliver against his side. His confusion must have shown because Oliver chuckled.

"Do you remember what happen yesterday?"

Barry paused and then, "Oh shit! Oh my God, I'm not dead! You're not dead! Are you okay?!"

Oliver laughed again. "Yep. Perfectly fine. I have a new scar though."

"So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Um, I may have freaked out and thrown some things. And then Felicity told me to stop panicking because you were healing and you were going to make it."

"But I'm not healed yet."

"No. There's apparently something weird about soulmate wounds. If you hadn't had super fast healing, you would have died. You're healing faster than a normal person would, but not as fast as usual. Cisco thinks that you'll have a matching scar." He reached out, tracing the edge of the bandage wrapped around Barry's chest.

Barry swallowed thickly. "So, are we–?"

"A thing? I would say so. We are soulmates after all."

"Oh."

"Unless you don't want to be with me?"

"No! No. Of course I want to date you."

"Good." Oliver grinned and shifted, kissing him gently. "So how are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Barry giggled. "Actually, I'm _starving_ right now." He tried to stand, but Oliver pushed him back down.

"Nope, you're staying in bed while I take care of you like a good boyfriend."

Barry blushed, burrowing into the blanket. He grinned as Oliver moved about the kitchen, humming and making "the greatest chicken noodle soup ever."

He'd actually found his soulmate, and it was even better than he thought it would be.


End file.
